Heartstrings
by DCeMBers
Summary: Side story to my other fic 'Picking Up the Pieces'. Basically if Rachel and Quinn had composed 'Get It Right' together.


**A/N: This is actually set in my other fic 'Picking Up the Pieces'. I'm posting this separately since the chapter that this belongs to has already been and gone. Basically, this story is based on the premise that Rachel and Quinn have actually become friends and wrote 'Get It Right' together. Most (though not all) of the lyrics fit Quinn as well anyway, so why not? **

**Rachel=BOLD; **_Quinn=Italics;_** _Both=BOLD and Italics_**

**Heartstrings**

Rachel was rushing through the halls of McKinley, dragging Quinn behind her as they headed toward the choir room.

"Hurry up, Quinn! We're already late!"

Quinn was starting to feel the nervousness bubble up in her stomach. This wouldn't be her first time performing a duet in front of the Glee club, but this was different. The song she and Rachel were about to sing was _theirs._ They had poured both of their hearts into it and that made it all the more precious and personal.

_What have I done? I wish I could run_

_Away from this ship goin' under_

**Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else**

**Now I feel the weight of the world is**

_**On my shoulders**_

She hadn't expected this to happen when she volunteered to write a song with Rachel for Regionals. Well sure, she and Rachel had bonded over the experience and had even become really good friends. But now, she was feeling something... more.

_**What can you do when your good isn't good enough?**_

_**When all that you touch tumbles down?**_

'**Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things**

**I just wanna fix it somehow**

She and Rachel had made such a mess of things in the past. All that constant fighting over Finn. It was _Finn_ for chrissakes. How could they have ever thought he was even worth it. That boy was just a few straws short of Brittany. At least Brittany was adorable, unlike the oversized man-child that is Finn Hudson.

_But how many it times will it take?_

_**Oh, how many times will it take for me?**_

_**To get it right**_

_**To get it ri-igh-ight**_

More than two and a half years into high school and she still hadn't learned from her mistakes. She had cheated on Finn with Puck and she had cheated on Sam with Finn. Both of those times had brought nothing but pain amongst all parties involved. She had done nothing, _nothing_ so far that was of any value to anyone, even herself. More than two and a half years into high school and the only thing she had done right was to give her child, who was born out of wedlock, up for adoption. Even _that _was a little bit shortsighted in retrospect, as she had hurt Rachel because she had essentially given Rachel's mom a replacement subject for motherly affections that were supposed to be reserved for Rachel herself.

**Can I start again with my faith shaken?**

'**Cause I can't go back and undo this**

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes_

_But if I get stronger and wiser_

_**I'll get through this**_

No more running from this, whatever this was. Quinn had no idea how to ever make up for all the terrible things she had done to Rachel in the past, but she swore that she would at least try. At least Rachel was her friend now, though, to Quinn, she was already so much more. Rachel was the first person who truly cared for her, not because she was the pretty little cheerleader, not because she was the perfect depiction of every high school boy's fantasy, but just her. Quinn. Rachel knew the worst of her, yet she still offered her her friendship when she most needed it.

_**What can you do when your good isn't good enough?**_

_**When all that you touch tumbles down?**_

'_**Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things**_

_**I just wanna fix it somehow**_

Rachel was the best thing she had in in her life. If only she had given her a chance before, they could have had this wonderful friendship for months, maybe even years now. Rachel had made her into a better person. Quinn actually liked herself now.

_**But how many it times will it take?**_

_**Oh, how many times will it take for me?**_

_**To get it right**_

_**To get it ri-igh-ight**_

Rachel. Even just the thought of her was enough to make Quinn smile. Now here she was, with Rachel by her side, both of them singing their hearts out. Quinn felt as though her heart was about to explode from her chest.

**So I throw up my fist**

**I will punch in the air**

**And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair**

_Yeah, I'll send out a wish_

_Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally, someone will see_

_**How much I care!**_

She chanced a glance at Rachel, and her eyes started welling up. She remembered everything that had happened in the past two years. All the mistakes she had made, especially when it came to Rachel.

_**What can you do when your good isn't good enough?**_

_**When all that you touch tumbles down?**_

'_**Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things**_

_**I just wanna fix it somehow**_

It was like every path that she chose was either a wrong turn or a dead end. But she knew better now. It was her own selfishness that got her into all those wrong turns. It was time she started caring about people other than herself. Actually, she already did care for someone else: Rachel. Somehow that annoying, uptight, self-righteous, wonderful, amazing, beautiful little diva had wormed herself into her heart.

_**But how many it times will it take?**_

_**Oh, how many times will it take for me?**_

_**To get it right**_

_**To get it ri-igh-ight**_

Quinn knew now that she had fallen for Rachel. Hard. It was unlike any feeling she had ever experienced. Everything was clear and at the same time confusing. Everything was light, and yet, intense.

As the song ended, Quinn turned toward Rachel and swept her up in a fierce embrace and held on for dear life, not wanting the moment to end.

No more wrong turns. This time, she was gonna get it right.


End file.
